1. Field of the Invention determination device and a data transfer device having the scene
The present invention relates to a scene change change determination device built-in.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to display a dynamic image on a monitor, still images (frames) are switched, for example, several tens of times per minute. When displaying a dynamic image on a monitor, a frame quite irrelevant to the previous frame is sometimes displayed, for example, like when video recording is restarted after a temporary stoppage or when a program is switched to commercial.
If a frame composed using difference information with its previous and subsequent frames is used when displaying a quite irrelevant frame in this way, there is a problem that image quality degrades.
In order to avoid this problem, a position in which a quite irrelevant frame is displayed is detected, in other words, a scene change between frames is detected.
For example, the following patent references 1 and 2 disclose a technology for preventing mis-detection in the detection of a scene change.
Patent reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H7-79431 “Scene Change Detection Circuit for Digital Image Signal”
Patent reference 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-324499 “Image Processing Device and Scene Change Detection Method”